Master of Life
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Harry Potter/Monster High crossover, it's the first crossover between this two.. I hope you enjoy and always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen... (Harry x Frankie paring)
1. Chapter 1

Master of Life

A Harry Potter/Monster High crossover, it's the first crossover between this two.. I hope you enjoy and always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 1: No more

Harry James Potter an 18 year old immortal, how did Harry become immortal? Well as the Master of Death in the final battle with Voldemort, but that is a tale for another day. We are here to tell the story on how Harry Potter became the Master of Life.. confused? Well let's start at the beginning of the end.

"Harry?" a ginger haired teen asks his friend who is standing on the edge of the ruined bridge of Hogwarts.  
"It's over Ron." Harry says looking up at the sun-kissed sky as the wind blows through his hair.  
"Yeah it is mate." Ron says as girl with Brown bushy hair runs into Ron's arms.  
"Hermione I thought you'd be gone." Harry says looking down at the wand in his hand.  
"Is that?" Hermione asks.  
"Yep, the Elder wand." Harry says looking back at Hermione.  
"You've got the wand, the stone and the cloak now." Ron says wraping his arm around Hermione's waist.  
"Yeah.. and I welcomed death with open arms when Voldemort hit me." Harry says.  
"That meens.. your now the Master of Death." Hermione says.  
"In the flesh." Harry says with a smile.  
"Could you?" Ron asks.  
"No!" Harry says turning the wand over in his hand.  
"Mate you have the power to do so." Ron says.  
"I know.. and don't you think I tried." Harry says as a lone tear falls from his face.  
"What?" Ron asks confused.  
"I tried to bring back my parents." Harry says with a sigh.  
"It did not work." Harry adds turning back out to the sky.  
"Harry?" Hermione asks consirned.  
"As the Master of Death I am now immortal." Harry says.  
"That's good?" Ron asks confused.  
"No.. It meens I'll still be here when you both.. when you die." Harry says.  
"Oh... sorry mate." Ron says.  
"It's fine..." Harry says walking back towards the ruined castle with a sigh.  
'Poor guy.' Ron and Hermione think at the same time.

-Time skip (Cause I can)-

Harry is seen walking around the ruined Gryffindor boy's room, most of the beds destroied in the battle.. all but one, with a sigh Harry walks up to his bed, the only one not ruined in the battle; sitting on the bed is the The Cloak of Invisibility folded into a nice triangle, sitting ontop the cloak is the stone of Resurrection both now belong to Harry.

"Master?" a croaked voice asks, Harry turns and is face to face with a man dressed in a hooded cloak black as night.  
"Come to see me at last?" Harry asks turning back to his bed.  
"You are my master, correct?" the croaked voice asks.  
"I have your Hallows, what do you think?" Harry asks picking the stone up; in a flash of light the stone has changed into a ring which Harry places on his left pinky.  
"Master." the croaked voice says bowing.  
"Stand Death.. I am no one's master." Harry says picking the cloak up and placing it around his shoulders; the cloak seals with a click.  
"You have my Hallows, you welcomed me to take your soul but yet you stand here." Death says standing.  
"I wanted to see my parents Death, I wanted to be at peace.. but the stone would not allow me." Harry says.  
"Master this world will make you fade." Death says.  
"What do you meen this world?" Harry asks.  
"Many worlds need Death, they are others like me." Death says.  
"With your Hallows?" Harry asks.  
"No.. I am the Prince of Death; they follow me... but every Prince needs a Master." Death says.  
"What does that meen?" Harry asks.  
"As Master of Death, the other worlds would have to know you as such." Death says.  
"This world would make me fade.. how so?" Harry asks.  
"Watching your friends die would make you fade." Death says simply.  
"Very well Death, I shall leave this world and go to another." Harry says.  
"Gladly Master.. there is a world full of Monster's that has peeked my intrest." Death says.  
"Really?." Harry asks.  
"Master would go there?" Death asks.  
"These other Death's would have to follow me?" Harry asks.  
"Like dogs Master." Death says with a sly grin from under his hood.  
"Death, please stop with the Master stuff." Harry says.  
"What.. why?" Death asks.  
"I only have your Hallows Death, I am no one's Master." Harry says.  
"Friend?" Death asks.  
"Yes Friends." Harry says with a smile.  
"Very well my friend, you may leave to this world of Monster's." Death says vanishing in a puff of smoke leaving behind a dark green portal.  
'Well... here goes nothing.' Harry thinks jumping into the portal.

-END-

So what do you think? R&amp;R I know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Master of Life

A Harry Potter/Monster High crossover, it's the first crossover between this two.. I hope you enjoy and always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 2: New World

Frankie Stein is a normal teenage ghoul, normal in the sense of being Frankie because where ever she goes trouble sure follows. Like right now Frankie is battling Death herself.

"Why do you fight?" a woman dressed in a cloak of gray asks.  
"I fight because it is not my time." Frankie says looking around the darkness that surrounds her and Death.  
"You.." is all Death says before she clutches at her head inside her hood.  
"Something wrong?" Frankie asks.  
"Impossible.. he can't be." Death says ignoring Frankie for a second; then returning to Frankie.  
"Good for you ghoul... my Master calls for me." Death says vanishing from the darkness.  
'Master?' Frankie thinks to herself confused as 18 thousand volts travel through her body waking her once again.

-Harry's POV-

"So dull." Harry says looking around the building that line his sight; the cloak of Invisibility still wrapped around his form.  
"It's true!" a woman's voice says in a shocked tone.  
"Let me guess... Death?" Harry asks.  
"It can't be, the Princ would never let a mortal have his Hallows." the voice says again.  
"He did not give them to me, I earned them." Harry says simply watching the image of a woman dressed in a gray cloak flicker into view.  
"You welcomed death?" the woman asks.  
"I did, I wanted peace. I wanted my family.. but the dam stone would not let me." Harry says.  
"It's true. You are the Master of Death.. well it would be Death's." the woman says.  
"I don't know you name.. I know of what you are Death.. but even the Prince had a name." Harry says.  
"Call me Woe." the woman now known as Woe says.  
"Endless suffering.. apt for an agent of death." Harry says with a slight chuckle.  
"Do I know my masters name?" Woe asks.  
"Harry James Potter." Harry says.  
"Well Harry welcome to my world." Woe says vanishing in a puff of gray smoke.  
'She's way to happy.' Harry thinks walking down the street.  
'Where am I?' Harry adds walking in front of a shop called Blood Pop's; inside a faint image of a figure darting about the highest shelfing.  
'Vampire's?' Harry thinks to himself watching the figure land on the flooring with grace; the figure then walks behind the blurry table and sits down.  
"Interesting." Harry says softly walking from the shop and towards a school.

-Frankie's POV-

"It was weird. I felt nothing and I saw Death, but she had to leave because her 'Master' appeared." Frankie says chewing on her burger.  
"It's fine ghoul, Death will not touch you." Clawdeen says chewing on a raw stake.  
"Abbey is confused, Death said 'Good for you ghoul... my Master calls for me.' So who is Master?" Abbey says poking at her lunch.  
"No clue ghoul." Draculaura says.  
_"Guhhhha!" _Ghoulia says.  
"I agree with Ghoulia, your lucky Frankie." Cleo says.  
"Ghoul's!" Twyla shouts running towards the ghoulfriend's table.  
"Welcome back Twyla, how was Boo-Central?" Frankie asks.  
"Boring... How would you like it if your dad was 'You should be more like me.' for the whole trip." Twyla says with an eye roll.  
_"Ghaaaawa?" _Ghoulia says pointing towards a cloaked figure standing outside the school.  
"Yeah your right ghoul, who is he?" Clawdeen asks.

-Harry's POV-

'Monster High?' Harry thinks looking up at the school in front of him.  
"Apt name." Harry says softly with a small chuckle as he walks into the school not noticing the eyes on him.

-END-


	3. Chapter 3

Master of Life

A Harry Potter/Monster High crossover, it's the first crossover between this two.. I hope you enjoy and always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 3: Student of death

Harry walks through the school hallways wiht a hum and a slight skip in his step, his senses in overload at the pure magic that seems to flow from the school it's self, a couple of ghost girls float pass Harry without a second glance.

'Must ask Woe a question next time I see her.' Harry thinks to himself almost walking into a furry creature.  
"Sorry dude." Harry says walking around the creature not noticing the stares at him.

'Something tells me I'm being watched.' Harry thinks with a chuckle walking through the purple hallways of Monster High; the lone drone of a bell sounds through out the school as the classes let out, many monster's fill the hallway all eyes on Harry.. well more like on what he was wearing.  
"What?" Harry asks keeping his voice neutral, the students all look away keeping their eyes away from Harry.  
"What ever." Harry says with an eye roll walking pass a room with a lone window to look out of, but not to look in.  
'Must be the Head's room?' Harry thinks as a booming voice comes from inside the room..  
"OUT!" the voice screams as a feline female runs right into Harry.  
"Ow." Harry says watching the feline female leave with a scoff.  
'Rude.' Harry thinks being helped up by a headless woman.  
"Sorry for Toralei, she's a pest... now who are you?" the headless woman's body seems to ask.  
"Cool!" Harry says with a chuckle.  
"Excuse me Mister?" the headless woman asks; Harry looks past the body and sees the head sitting on the table.  
"Hello." Harry says waving at the head.  
"Well don't just stand there, come in." the head says as the body moves out the way to let Harry inside.  
'New term for the word BODYguard!' Harry thinks taking the seat that maybe had the rude feline female called 'Toralei' sat in.  
"Well since you will not tell me your name, I am Headmistress Bloodgood." Bloodgood's head says waiting for her body to place it back on.  
"Cool." Harry says thinking back to Nearly Headless Nick and how the poor man ghost never got to go to the Headless Hunt.  
"Well Bloodgood.. I am Harry Potter." Harry says waiting to see if the woman has a fit or her eye's buldge out her head; but nothing happens.  
"Well Harry... I'd like to know what type of Monster you are." Bloodgood says.  
"Well I'm a Monster." Harry says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Y-your not.. then your a Normie..." Bloodgood stutters while her left eye twitches.  
"Bloodgood, I'm not a Monster or a Normie.. I'm... a Wizard." Harry says placing his hands on his hood.  
"Impossible.. they all died out during the Salem witch trials." Bloodgood says still with eye twitching.  
"Maybe in this world." Harry says lowering his hood; Bloodgood's body falls out the chair and onto the ground, the head on the table just looks at the man before her with a flustered look on her face.  
"I heard tale of you from.. Death." Bloodgood says.  
"Woe, yes she's new I think." Harry says.  
"No.. the Prince.. he told us of how a boy with a scar from another world came to have one of his Hallows." Bloodgood says eyeing Harry.  
"Yeah... well that's me." Harry says with a smile.  
"You have all 3?" Bloodgood asks.  
"I do. The cloak, the stone &amp; the wand." Harry says.  
"Your beyond death now?" Bloodgood asks.  
"I am." Harry says.  
"You came here why?" Bloogood asks.  
"Immortal." Harry says with a shrug.  
"Well you'll fit in here." Bloodgood says.  
"I can join?" Harry asks.  
"Well yes." Bloodgood says.  
"I'll make an announcement." Bloodgood says reaching for a mic.

-Meanwhile-

'Wonder where the guy went off to.' Frankie thinks to herself as the speakers that line the school buzz.  
**"Student's of Monster High, we are graced by a new student." **Bloodgood's voice comes over the speakers.  
"Maybe it's that strange guy." Cleo says with a chuckle.  
**"Students we are graced by... the Master of Death." **Bloodgood's voice says as everyone in Monster High stops what the were doing.  
'Did Bloodgood just say.. what I think she said.' Frankie thinks with wide eyes.  
**"Students.. he is also a Wizard." **Bloodgood says through the announcement.  
"No way!" Clawdeen says with a gasp.  
**"Students.. his name is Harry Potter." **Bloodgood says.  
'Harry Potter?' Frankie thinks.  
**"That is all." **Bloodgood says cutting off the speakers.

-Harry's POV-

"Well time to head to class, hmm?" Harry asks Bloodgood.  
"Next bell Mister Potter." Bloodgood says.  
"Call me Harry please." Harry says leaving the room with out bothering to put his hood up.

-END-


	4. Chapter 4

Master of Life

A Harry Potter/Monster High crossover, it's the first crossover between this two.. I hope you enjoy and always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 4: Meeting Frankie

Harry walked down the hallway as a dull ring sounds in his ears.

'Mad Science with Mr. Hackington.' Harry thinks looking down at his schedule and map given to him by Bloodgood's assistant.

-Time skip-

"A'right class we have a new classmate joining us as Bloodgood said!" Mr Hackington an overweight man says waving a beaker around in his hand.  
"He should be here soon." Hackington adds as the door opens and Harry steps in.  
"Speak of the devil." Hackington mutter under his breath as Harry stands in front of the class.

-Frankie's POV-

"Speak of the devil." 'Hack'ington says as a Black haired boy stands in front of the class wrapped in a cloak; his main feature the faded lightning-bolt scar on his  
forehead. His bright green eyes shine with kindness and hardship.  
"Hello." the boy/man says with a small wave from his left hand which holds a ring on his pinky finger.  
"Everyone, this is Harry James Potter a Wizard." Hackington says.  
"I'm also the Master of Death." Harry says with a smile earning whispers from the class.  
'Harry... cute.' Frankie thinks.  
"So Mister Potter tell us a bit about yourself." Hackington says.  
"No!" Harry says walking towards an empty seat.  
"Why not?" Hackington asks.  
"I don't wish to." Harry says taking the empty seat next to Frankie.  
"Very well, class turn to page..." is all Hackington says as a cloaked figure appears beside him.  
"Death?" Hackington asks.  
"Yes." Death says.  
"Hello Woe." Harry says with a slight wave.  
"Master." Death/Woe says with a small bow.  
"I am here to tell you, harm one hair on my Master's head I will personaly pull you to hell myself." Woe/Death says.  
"It's fine Woe. I'm Immortal." Harry says with a chuckle making the entire class whisper.  
"Tell Death here to leave Mr Potter." Hackington says.  
"Woe leave." Harry says with a slight wave.  
"As you wish." Woe/Death says vanishing in a puff of gray smoke.

-Harry's POV-

"Hey! Harry Potter." Harry says putting his hand out across the table towards the girl next to him.  
"Frankie Stein!" Frankie says shaking Harry's hand; a small shock travels up both Harry and Frankie's arm.  
"Sorry about that." Frankie and Harry say at the same time.

-END-


	5. Chapter 5

Master of Life

A Harry Potter/Monster High crossover, it's the first crossover between this two.. I hope you enjoy and always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 5: The A-Listers

Harry and Frankie left Mad Science as the bell sounds; both became good friends during the class.

"So why'd you not tell Hackington your past?" Frankie asks.  
"It's not a good story to tell." Harry says with a sigh as 3 cloaked figures block the hallway.  
"Excuse me!" Frankie says earning evil stares from the 3 cloaked figures.  
"Who are you?" Harry asks.  
"We are the A-Listers." the first figure says with a hiss.  
"Do I care?" Harry asks.  
"Master of Death... you should care we are the popular group." the second figure says in a gruff tone.  
"Right.. and?" Harry asks scratching his nose.  
"We would like if you joined, we'd keep you from groups like Frankie and her friends." the final figure says.  
"You know you remind me of a couple of kids at my past school. They said the same thing.. you know what I said?" Harry asks/says.  
"No.. what?" the first figure asks.  
"I told them; No!" Harry says.  
"No?" the second figure asks.  
"Yes; No! I am my own person so.. No!" Harry says with a slight wave of his hand.  
"You have made a bad choice." the final figure says with a raised fist.  
"So have you. The title of Master of Death meens nothing to you?" Harry asks.  
"Still made a bad choice, where do you want it?" the first figure says following with a raised fist of his own.  
"How about you move and I spare you a pain worse then Death herself." Harry says pulling out the Elder wand from his cloak.  
"Your bluffing." the second figure says staring right at Harry.  
"Try me." Harry says pointing the wand right at the first figures neck.  
"I'm out." the third figure says running away.  
"What about you two?" Harry asks.  
"I'm late for my class." the second figure says following the lead of the third figure.  
"What about you tall dark and ugly?" Harry asks the first figure with an evil look in his eyes.  
"You got lucky." the first figure says skulking off.  
"Idiots." Harry says in a whisper.  
"Right where was I?" Harry adds asking a shocked Frankie.

-END-

Harry's first day will continue soon, just want to keep you reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Master of Life

A Harry Potter/Monster High crossover, it's the first crossover between this two.. I hope you enjoy and always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 6: Lunch with the ghouls

"Slime burgers and fingers." Harry says eyeing Frankie's lunch.  
"It's good." Frankie says eating a finger in one bite.  
"I'll stick with what Woe brought me." Harry says opening the bag from Woe; inside was pumpkin juice and a burger.  
"Is it not strange though?" Frankie asks looking at Harry.  
"Hmm?" Harry asks with mouth full of burger.  
"Your the Master of Death and yet you still have to eat." Frankie says watching Harry swallow the burger.  
"I don't have to eat, but I enjoy it." Harry says as a mummy girl sits beside Frankie.  
"Going to introduce us to your boyfriend Frankie?" the mummy girl asks.  
"Cleo this is Harry Potter." Frankie says with a small blush.  
"Charmed!" Cleo says as a werewolf girl appears at the table followed by a yeti girl, a vampire girl and a zombie girl.  
"What up ghouls!" the vampire girl says.  
"Abbey is hungry." the yeti says.  
"Your always hungry ghoulfriend." the werewolf girl says.  
"Am I the only one lost?" Harry asks.  
"Oh!" the vampire girl says noticing Harry.  
"Hello." Harry says.  
"Ghoul who's the cutie?" the werewolf girl asks.  
"Clawdeen." Frankie says annoyed.  
"Sorry ghoul, but he is cute." Clawdeen says.  
"Thanks." Harry says.  
"Oh I know who you are." the vampire girl says.  
"Hmm?" the yeti girl asks.  
"He's Harry Potter, Master of Death." the vampire girl says.  
"Correct." Harry says.  
"Abbey doubts your claim on that title." the yeti girl says.  
"Really?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes." the yeti girl says simply.  
"Ok.. Woe I need you." Harry says as a cloaked figure appears.  
"Master, you needed me?" Woe asks/says bowing.  
"No Woe I just wanted to prove something to this fine young ghoul." Harry says waving a hand at the shocked yeti girl.  
"Ah Abbey, nice to see you again. Your grandfather misses you." Woe says leaving with a nod.  
"Abbey is sorry for doubting you Master of Death." Abbey says bowing her head.  
"Don't bow please." Harry says rubbing his forehead.  
"So Harry?" the vampire girl asks.  
"Hmm?" Harry turns to the vampire girl.  
"You have the Hallows?" the vampire girl asks.  
"I do." Harry says with a small nod.  
"Draculaura, it my name... everyone here told their name's I felt left out." Draculaura says.  
"Well all but one, the zombie teen." Harry says looking at the zombie girl.  
"Her name's Ghoulia." Clawdeen says.  
"I'd like it if she said it." Harry says looking at the zombie ghoul.  
"_It's fine young one, since I own Death I speak the language of the dead._" Harry says in zombie (to anyone else that heard it would just be grunts and groans)  
"_You speak my language Master of Death, but know not the words to give me life._" the zombie girl says.  
"_I do not know the words, but I'd like it if you told me your name?_" Harry asks.  
"_It's Ghoulia._" Ghoulia says.  
"_Nice to meet you._" Harry says turning to look at the shocked faces of the ghouls.  
"What?" Harry asks.  
"You spoke perfect zombie." Clawdeen says.  
"I did, so?" Harry asks/says.  
"We are keeping you." Cleo says earning laughter from the group of girl ghouls.  
'I think I'm going to like it here.' Harry thinks following the girls in laughing.

-END-


	7. Chapter 7

Master of Life

A Harry Potter/Monster High crossover, it's the first crossover between this two.. I hope you enjoy and always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 7: Frankie's crush (A Valentines Day special)

"What's up with you ghoul?" Cleo asks looking at Frankie confused.  
"Nothing." Frankie says looking down at her food left on the table.  
"Spill ghoul." Clawdeen says.  
"It's nothing." Frankie says bitting her bottom lip.  
"Ghoul you don't just sigh for nothing." Cleo says.  
"It's nothing ok.. leave it." Frankie says stabbing a fork into her food.  
"Ghoul?" Clawdeen asks/says.  
"Ihaveacrush." Frankie mutters under her breath.  
"What?" Cleo asks.  
"Ihaveacrush." Frankie mutters once again.  
"Once again ghoul." Clawdeen says.  
"I have a crush, ok." Frankie says.  
"I knew it." Cleo says.  
"On who?" Clawdeen asks.  
"Who's the only person not here." Frankie says waving her hand at the table of ghoulfriends.  
"I don't... Harry?" Clawdeen asks/says.  
"Yes." Frankie says.  
"What's the tude for?" Cleo asks.  
"He would never go out with me, that is what my tude is for." Frankie says annoyed.  
"I would not be so sure." a voice comes from behind Frankie.  
"He's behind me, right?" Frankie asks getting nods from the table, Frankie turns around and is face to face with the Master of Death himself Harry Potter.  
"So you have a crush on me?" Harry asks rubbing his nose.  
"I-I do." Frankie says with a small blush.  
"Wow." Harry says with a smile.  
"So?" Frankie asks.  
"Oh Frankie, your so silly you know that." Harry says with a kind smile.  
"Y-yeah." Frankie says.  
"Well you going to stand?" Harry asks; Frankie stands, with a small yelp Frankie is suprised by a kiss. The lone drone of a bell sounds, Harry pulls back with a smile that fades into the shadows.  
"WAIT!" Frankie shouts bolting awake in her bed.  
'A dream?' Frankie asks looking over at her alarm which is ringing.  
'Just a dream.' Frankie sighs falling back asleep.

-END of the special-


	8. Chapter 8

Master of Life

A Harry Potter/Monster High crossover, it's the first crossover between this two.. I hope you enjoy and always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 8: Crush

It has been 3 weeks since Harry James Potter AKA The Master of Death appeared at Monster High; through that time he's made friends and gained a crush on one Frankie Stein. The ghoul-friends know about his magic now; but still can't get over the fact. The 'Ghoul-Boy' as they sometimes call him, is so happy and full of life

"So ghoul-boy, when you going to ask Frankie out?" Clawdeen asks biting into her raw steak.  
"Soon.. maybe.. do you think she likes me too?" Harry asks not looking up from his meal.  
"Ghoul-boy, Frankie has the hot's for you!" Clawdeen says.  
"R-really?" Harry asks looking up into the eyes of Clawdeen.  
"Yeah, so go get her ghoul-boy." Clawdeen says watching Harry stand and vanish with a small pop.  
'Go get her Ghoul-Boy!' Clawdeen thinks to herself.

-LINE BREAK-

"I am freaking out!" Frankie says pacing before her two new besties Venus and Abbey.  
"Ghoul-friend it was a dream." Venus says trying to calm Frankie down.  
"Abbey does not understand, you like the Master of Death yes? So why not ask him out?" Abbey asks.  
"Look at me!" Frankie say/shouts waving her arm at the state of her hair and clothing; all mussed up and electrified.  
"Ghoul-friend Harry will ask you out no matter what." Venus says.  
"You sure?" Frankie asks sitting down.  
"Abbey belives the ghoul-boy is coming to do so right now!" Abbey says pointing to the smiling figure of Harry outside the window.  
"HARRY!" Frankie shouts hiding behind Venus.  
"Ghoul-friend..." Venus says with a shake of her head; Abbey opens the window letting in the Master of Death.  
'G-g-god, why am I doing this again?' Harry asks himself mentally.  
"Frankie are you going to come out?" Venus asks turning her head to look at the blushing Frankie who is trying to fix her hair and dress.  
"Abbey is shocked to see you so soon." Abbey says.  
"M-me too." Harry says stuttering slightly.  
"Are you here to do something, or stand there like a statue?" Venus asks.  
"O-oh... umm would F-frankie like to g-go out tonight?" Harry asks blushing slightly; wishing he put up his hood beforehand.  
"I-I would l-love too." Frankie says stepping out from behind Venus.  
"O-ok. I'll pick you up at 7?" Harry asks.  
"Y-yeah 7." Frankie says watching Harry nod and vanish with a small pop.  
"Ghoul-friend you have a date!" Venus and Abbey say/shout at the same time.  
'I have a date.' Frankie thinks blushing slightly.

=TIME SKIP=

The time for the date came by quickly for Harry and Frankie; the Ghoul's helped both Frankie and Harry to get ready for their date, Clawdeen and Draculaura helped Harry with a black shirt to match his cloak, green jeans to match his eyes and a kind-of slicked back hair-style; Harry complained for hours before he just magiced it to stay nice-ish.

Abbey and Venus helped pick out a dress for Frankie; Cleo, Ghoulia &amp; Lagoona helped out with Frankie's hair.

"Ghoul you are going to knock him dead." Cleo says grinning at her work.  
_"Mhaaah!" _Ghoulia says nodding.  
"Girl this boy is going to flip." Lagoona says turning the mirror at Frankie; dressed in a black knee lenght dress with a white bolt of lightning heading from top left to bottom right, her long black and white hair sits on her shoulders.  
"Ghoul-friends I look perfect." Frankie says.  
"It's 7 ghoul. Your prince charming awaits." Cleo says opening the door to a smiling Harry.

"Hi." Harry says shyly.  
"Hi." Frankie says blushing softly.  
"You look stunning." Harry says walking arm-in-arm with Frankie.  
"Thanks you too." Frankie says.  
"Thanks for allowing me to take out the most beautiful ghoul I know." Harry says.  
"T-thank you." Frankie says as her blush returns; Harry pulls Frankie close.  
"Umm... I'm cold.. sorry." Harry says with a small blush.  
"It's fine." Frankie says snuggling closer to Harry.  
"So.." Harry says rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.  
"Yeah?" Frankie asks looking up into Harry's green eyes.  
'Oh god...' Harry thinks bitting down on his lip.  
'He's adorable when he does that.' Frankie thinks.

"..ankie?" Harry says waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Hmm.. Oh sorry!" Frankie says with a blush.  
"We are here." Harry says pointing to a single table floating above the fountain.  
"Wow." Frankie says.  
"Your table!" Harry says with a small bow; leading Frankie up some invisable steps to the table.  
"This is freaky." Frankie says.  
"Magic remember!" Harry says with a grin pulling out Frankie's seat for her.  
"Oh." Frankie says with a blush. 

-LINE BREAK-

"And the frogs went everywhere!" Harry says with a laugh, followed by Frankie; who gazes into the joyful eyes of her 'date'  
"This was great." Frankie says.  
"Yep." Harry says.  
_'Do it!'_ Harry's thoughts screamed.  
"Frankie/Harry!" Harry &amp; Frankie say at the same time.  
"You go first!" Harry says.  
"O-oh ok. I had a great time." Frankie says with a blush; _'Scaredy-cat'_ her thoughts say at her.  
"Me too." Harry says; as his thoughts scream _'KISS HER!'_  
"C-can we do this again?" Frankie asks.  
"Of course. Boyfriends and Girlfriends do this a lot." Harry says with out thinking.  
"D-did you just?" Frankie asks with a blush; Harry nods covering his mouth with his hands.  
_'FINALLY!' _Harry's thoughts scream.  
"Harry?" Frankie asks worried for her date; who moves his hands from his mouth.  
"Frankie.. I... Oh screw it." Harry says leaning into kiss Frankie.  
_'YES!'_ Frankie's thought's say as Frankie falls into the kiss from her crush, from her boyfriend.

=END=

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
